


Schnee

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eines Nachts in einem Münsteraner Mietshaus ...<br/>(Das 16. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalenders 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnungen:** POV-Wechsel und Albernheit. Keine Handlung und trotzdem kein Sex.  
>  **Weihnachtsbingo-Prompt:** Schnee / schneien  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Kichern  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 16.12.2012

*~*~*

_"Boerne wird stinksauer, wenn er mitkriegt, daß ich seinen Zweitschlüssel für sowas -"_

_"Jetzt hab' dich nicht so - wir sind hier doch in fünf Minuten wieder raus!"_

Boerne hob verschlafen den Kopf. War das eben Thiels Stimme gewesen? Und die andere ...

"Na also. Dacht' ich mir doch, daß der Kühlschrank besser sortiert ist."

"Vaddern ... laß uns hier wieder verschwinden ..."

Plünderten die beiden etwa seinen Kühlschrank? Boerne kletterte aus dem Bett, schnappte sich seinen Bademantel und ging in die Küche.

"Und jetzt noch das hier -"

"Was ist denn hier los!?"

Thiel stand wie erstarrt, was ein durchaus erheiternder Anblick war, während Thiel Senior sich völlig ungerührt zu ihm umdrehte. Mit einer ... Möhre in der Hand. Und ... war das etwa sein Hut? 

"Guten Morgen, Herr Professor! Uns fehlten noch ein paar Requisiten."

Thiel ... kicherte. Das warf ihn einen Moment derartig aus der Bahn, daß er fast die Frage vergessen hätte, die sich logischerweise aus den Bemerkungen des älteren Thiels ergab.

"Requisiten?"

"Für den Schneemann", erklärte Vater Thiel ungeduldig. "Was ist denn ein Schneemann ohne Nase."

Erst jetzt fielen ihm die geweiteten Pupillen auf. Und sein Nachbar ... schwankte ein wenig.

"Was haben Sie denn geraucht?"

"Geraucht?" Thiel hatte sich wieder gefangen. "Wir hatten einen netten adventlichen Abend. Mit Bier und Plätzchen. Hat mein Vater selbst ... gebacken." Er stutzte einen Moment und sah seinen Vater nachdenklich an, während Boerne darauf wartete, daß der Groschen fiel. Aber stattdessen fing Thiel wieder zu kichern an. Das war hochgradig irritierend. Und ansteckend.

"Es hat geschneit", verkündete Thiel Senior derweil fröhlich. "Und wir wollen einen Schneemann bauen. Das haben wir früher auch immer gemacht, wenn der erste Schnee gefallen ist."

"Genau." Thiel strahlte ihn an. "Wollen Sie mitkommen?"

War er hier denn als einziger noch bei Sinnen? "Es ist zwei Uhr nachts."

"Die Sterne leuchten ... und der Vollmond ..." Thiels Vater schien vernünftigen Argumenten gegenüber jedenfalls noch weniger zugänglich zu sein als sonst. Boerne warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. "Es ist bewölkt und stockfinster."

Langsam schien die Realität durchzusickern. Beide Thiels machten plötzlich einen recht betrübten Eindruck. "Du hast versprochen, mit mir einen Schneemann zu bauen", sagte Thiel. Die Bewußtseinserweiterung bekam seinem Kollegen nicht besonders, dachte Boerne. Erst hatte er gekichert, wie er es zuletzt während Bettys anstrengenden Teenagerjahren erlebt hatte, und jetzt klang er wie ein schmollendes Kind. Und Thiel Senior schien nicht gerade in der Verfassung zu sein, noch irgendetwas richtig zu machen. Boerne seufzte. Er war zwar schon länger der Meinung, daß die beiden ihr Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis aufarbeiten sollten, aber mußte das nachts um zwei sein? In seiner Küche? Zum Glück kam ihm ein rettender Gedanke.

"Sie können den Schneemann doch morgen bauen. In fünf Stunden geht die Sonne auf."

Thiel Senior strahlte. "Ich sag ja, Bildung zahlt sich aus. Frankie, dein Professor hier hat die Lösung." Er nahm Thiel beim Arm und zog ihn zur Wohnungstür. "Wir trinken noch einen, und dann schlafen wir eine Runde, und dann bauen wir den Schneemann."

"O.K." Thiel wirkte wieder glücklich und ließ sich ziehen. Und damit waren die beiden aus der Tür, ohne sich auch nur zu verabschieden. Undankbares Volk. Boerne gähnte. Morgen würde er Thiel seinen Schlüssel wieder abknöpfen. Vielleicht sollte er den Wecker stellen ... es wäre sicher ganz nett, Thiel um sieben aus dem Bett zu klingeln und zu sehen, ob er immer noch Schneemänner bauen wollte.

Er legte sich wieder hin, wickelte sich in die Decke und quetschte sein Kopfkissen in eine annehmbare Form. Jetzt mußte er nur noch wieder einschlafen. Zum Glück hatte er damit keine Probleme, sonst hätte er Thiel morgen früh noch früher aus dem Bett geholt, aus Rache. Aber so schien ihm sieben Uhr als Vergeltungsmaßnahme angemessen. Schade, daß er nicht daran gedacht hatte, die Szene zu filmen. Das hätte ihm ein dauerhaftes Druckmittel verschafft, denn Thiel -

Ein Geräusch aus dem Flur ließ ihn hochschrecken. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder? 

Als er zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht auf den Flur hinaustrat, schien zunächst alles in Ordnung zu sein. Bis er ein knarrendes Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte. Er trat durch die Tür, machte das Licht an und hörte einen unterdrückten Aufschrei.

"Mann ... ist das hell ..."

"Thiel?" Sein Nachbar, schon wieder. Auf seiner Couch. "Was machen Sie denn schon wieder hier?"

"Mein Vater schläft in meinem Bett", sagte Thiel und gähnte. Als würde das etwas erklären.

"Ja und?"

"Ich muß hier schlafen", murmelte Thiel und wickelte sich in seine Wolldecke.

"Sie haben doch selbst eine- "

"Mein Sofa ist schlecht für den lumbo ... lumbo ... Rücken." Thiel ließ sich fallen und ... schnarchte. Bier und Plätzchen, in der Tat.

Nachdenklich sah er Thiel an, der mit offenem Mund und völlig weggetreten auf seinem Sofa lag. Seine Kamera. Als erstes sollte er endlich seine Kamera holen.

*~*~*

"Raus aus den Federn und rein in den Schnee!"

Was? Thiel schreckte hoch und stand innerhalb von Sekunden senkrecht vor seinem Bett. Seiner Couch. Boernes ... Couch? Er sah sich irritiert um. "Was zum Teufel ..."

Sein Schädel brummte, und anscheinend litt er an Halluzinationen. Zumindest hatte er sich eingebildet, daß Boerne eben "Wollten Sie nicht einen Schneemann bauen?" gefragt hatte.

"Wieso bin ich -"

"Gestern Nacht waren Sie der Überzeugung, daß Sie auf meiner Couch schlafen müssen, weil Ihr Bett seinerseits durch Ihren werten Herrn Vater belegt ist." Boerne beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, während er versuchte, diesen Satz zu entwirren und die Gedächtnislücken zu schließen, die sich gegen Ende seiner Adventsfeier mit Herbert auftaten. Sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster, auf Schnee, der im ersten Licht des Morgens rosa schimmerte, und ganz langsam dämmerte ihm etwas. "Wir wollten einen Schneemann bauen."

"Das müssen Sie mir nicht sagen", entgegnete Boerne. "Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen hatte ich gestern nämlich einen klaren Kopf und erinnere mich an alles."

Klarer Kopf ... plötzlich tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge das Bild von Herberts Plätzchendose auf. _Probier mal die dunklen, die sind mit Schokolade_ ... Schokolade! Von wegen!

"Ich bring' ihn um!" Er stieß sich beim Rausrennen den Zeh an Boernes Wohnzimmertisch und hüpfte auf einem Bein aus der Tür, aber das war im Moment nebensächlich. Als erstes würde er sich jetzt seinen Vater vorknöpfen!

*~*~*

Thiel hatte ihn schon wieder einfach stehen lassen, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Boerne blickte ihm verblüfft nach. Daß sein Nachbar nach einer solchen Nacht so schnell wieder auf 180 sein konnte, hätte er ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Schade - eigentlich hatte er sich diese Weckaktion noch etwas unterhaltsamer vorgestellt. Aber andererseits hatte er ja noch die Bilder von letzter Nacht, damit ließ sich auch noch einiges anstellen. Boerne lächelte. Vielleicht würde er das Bild mit dem Rentiergeweih auf Thiels Kopf anonym an Frau Krusenstern mailen, für die Weihnachtsfeier auf dem Polizeipräsidium. Damit wäre sein unterbrochener Nachtschlaf hinreichend gerächt.

Außerdem wußte er jetzt, daß Thiel viel entspannter und besser aufgelegt war, wenn er unter dem Einfluß bestimmter ... Substanzen stand. Was für ein Pech, daß er diese Information nicht sinnvoll nutzen konnte - ab und zu ein Tröpfchen eines harmlosen verschreibungspflichtigen Stimmungsaufhellers in Thiels Kaffee, und das Leben könnte so viel einfacher sein. Mit einem Seufzen verwarf er diese Idee wieder. Das konnte er wahrscheinlich doch nicht machen, ohne juristische Konsequenzen zu riskieren. Ob es wohl noch andere Wege gab, Thiel zum Kichern zu bringen?

*~*~* Fin *~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> >> alle 24 Türchen im [Tatort-Adventskalender 2012](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/53314.html)


End file.
